New Beijing Palace
New Beijing Palace is a palace located in New Beijing and the residence of the royal family of Eastern Commonwealth. History After World War IV ended, the palace was built when New Beijing was little more than rubble. New Beijing Palace was designed in the fashion of the old world, with hearty dosages of both nostalgic symbolism and state-of-the-art engineering. Description The palace is situated sprawling atop jagged cliffs that overlooks New Beijing. It can be reached by hovers riding up the steep winding roads to the top of the cliffs that borders the city. The palace has stone walls bordering it. The roofs are painted gold, and they sparkle orange beneath the sun and their windows glint light back at the city. It has ornate gables, tiered pavilions that teeter dangerously close to the cliff’s edge and rounded temples that stretch to the heavens. There is a cobblestone road lined with cherry blossom trees and bamboo screens framing the garden entrances. Through a peep window, a steadily trickling stream can be seen. The pagoda-style roofs are made of gold-tinged tiles and surrounded by qilin gargoyles, however the tiles are actually galvanized steel covered with tiny solar capsules that create enough energy to sustain the entire palace, including the research wing. The gargoyles are also equipped with motion sensors, ID scanners, 360-degree cameras, and radars that can detect approaching air-crafts and hovers within a sixty-mile radius. All that is invisible, though, the technology hidden in the ornately carved beams and tiered pavilions. The palace is a sky-scraper with multiple floors that can be reached with elevators. The main entrance has crimson pergolas. The palace’s elaborate, two-story entry doors are gilded in gold and are nearly blinding with the sun glinting off their sheen as they open. The lobby beyond is blessedly cool and filled with grand jade sculptures, exotic flowers and the calming song of bubbling water. Research wing The research wing is located on the northern side of the palace. From the direction of the main entrance, it can be reached through crossing an enclosed glass bridge. It can also be reached through the entrance on the northern entrance. A squat Buddha sculpture with cheery faces off the pathway to the automatic glass doors on the northern entrance, scanning the visitors for weapons. The northern part is more modern and less nostalgic. The research center has slick white halls and white floors. It is occupied by doctors, scientists and med-droids that roam the halls on their separate missions. In the lobby of the research wing is an elevator bank. On the third floor of the research wing are the laboratories located. One of the rooms down the research hallway is Dr. Erland's, which has a lacquered desk with a screen set into the surface. A floor-to-ceiling window captures a perfect view of the lush palace gardens and the city beyond. Open shelves are filled with objects both familiar and unusual, new and ancient. A stack of books — not portscreens, but solid, paper books. Jars filled with leaves and dried flowers, jars filled with finely labeled liquids, jars filled with animal specimens and formaldehyde. A series of rocks and metals and ores, all neatly labeled. The lab has different rooms. Two of them, for exampe, are lab room 4D and 11D. Both have a netscreen, built-in cabinets, a single exam table and absolutely no mirrors. On the seventh floor of the research wing is a room quarantined for Emperor Rikan after he was infected with letumosis. There are numerous screens lined in the walls so the emperor could enjoy music and entertainment during his stay there. The room has bright fluorescents. Next to the room is a small sitting room with a glass window that separated the visitors from the quarantine. Private wing The private wing consists of personal rooms of the Imperial family. Prince Kaito's bedroom is located on the sixteenth floor. Guest wing The guest wing has rooms for guests staying at the palace. When Queen Levana came to Earth, all reflective surfaces in the guest wing had to be removed by androids. The palace also has a press room where announcements by the royal family were being live broadcasted from. Most of the time, the emperor would be sitting in the press room speaking to a crowd of journalists, consisting of both humans and androids, and their individual cameras. In the south wing is a ballroom where the Annual Ball takes place. The hall to the entrance of the ballroom is ornamented with dozens of ornate stone statues of gods and goddesses long forgotten, hidden cameras, and disguised ID scanners. Out of the hallway is the top of a grand staircase that cascaded into the ballroom. The high ceiling is hung with hundreds of crimson paper lanterns, each one glimmering with rich, golden light. The far wall is lined with floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooks the gardens. The dance floor is set up in the center with round tables surrounding the space. Each table is bedecked with lavish orchid centerpieces and jade sculptures. The walls of the room are lined with folding silk screens hand painted with designs of cranes and tortoises and bamboo, ancient symbols of longevity that hint at a single defining message: Long live the Emperor! References Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Buildings and structures Category:Eastern Commonwealth Category:Locations in Cinder Category:Locations in Scarlet Category:Locations in Cress Category:Locations in Winter Category:Lunar Attacks